1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front bezel assemblies, and particularly to a front bezel assembly having a front bezel readily and detachably attached to an enclosure.
2. Related Art
Popular electronic devices for computers or servers include hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs) and Compact Disk-Read-Only Memories (CD-ROMs). These electronic devices are typically secured in metal enclosures. Plastic front bezels are then attached to front plates of the enclosures to cover the front plates.
A front bezel is usually attached to an enclosure by heat fusion or with screws. However, when the front bezel is attached by fusion, it is inseparable from the enclosure. If either the front bezel or the enclosure is damaged, the other undamaged part needs to be replaced too. This is unnecessarily wasteful and costly. Taiwan patent application No. 88209964 discloses an enclosure for securing an HDD therein. The enclosure comprises a chassis and a cover attached on the chassis. A front bezel is secured on front portions of the chassis and the cover by screws. However, attaching the front bezel by screws is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, a tool for effecting attachment is needed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a front bezel assembly having a front bezel which can be readily and detachably secured to an enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a front bezel assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an enclosure for securing an electronic device therein, and a front bezel. The enclosure comprises a front plate and a pair of side plates. The front plate defines a pair of slots in opposite ends thereof, and a pair of cutouts below respective slots. The front bezel includes a body and a pair of spaced latches. Each latch includes an engaging portion extending perpendicularly from an inside of the body, an abutting portion extending outwardly and downwardly from the engaging portion, and a catch formed at a bottom end of the abutting portion. The engaging portions engage in the corresponding slots to position the front bezel in X axis directions. The catches engage in the corresponding cutouts to position the front bezel in Z axis directions. The abutting portions sandwich the front plate with the body to position the front bezel in Y axis directions. The front bezel is thus securely attached to the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: